


Of Blood and Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Can you tell I hate Justinian I?, Other, TW: Blood, Uhm, anyways no one ever talks about the Nika Riots when they were actually really cool, tw: bile mention ig ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fire and Blood curse the holy soil of Constantinople, here’s what happened.





	Of Blood and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO BOY DO I HAVE A LOT ! 
> 
> Some things you’ll need: 
> 
> Justinian I - A Byzantine Emperor; mostly despised for raising taxes and the masacre of the Nika Rioters 
> 
> Theodora - Justinian’s wife & Co-Empress (yes that was her real title, they ruled as equals)
> 
> Nika Riots - BASICALLY everyone is mad  
> that Justinian was raising taxes. What was supposed to be a protest turned into a riot and then mayhem. Half of Constantinople was burned. 
> 
> That’s rlly it uh i really hate Justinian LMAO

“exit eden. you hell-hound. you heaven-fell. in the mien of mists you serpent. you Raphael.” - Scherezade Siobhan  
“The Earth is another form of hell. And men are it’s demons.” - Dante’s Inferno 

i. She could feel the riots begin to stir. A festering feeling inside her heart, stomach, and soul. What was she to do? She had told Justinian that he’s sealed his fate with his taxes and cruel treatment!  
_“And what of it?”_ He spat like the roach he was. Spitting at the feet of his own empire! _”Maybe you’re just delusional, or maybe the lord has blessed our Empire, you, with a child! That is what you are feeling, Theodosia.”_  
She fiddled with her bracelet with bony fingers with gold rings on every one so that she may not wring his stupidus neck. He sounded so sure of himself but she had told him a multitude of times that she could not give birth. Part of her believes that he enjoys seeing her sorrow at her own infertility. 

It appears he had listened to her, or maybe his own wife. For a chariot race was to be held. 

ii.  
They sit there in the imperial box. Crowned with gold and false grandeur.  
She stands next to the Emperor Justinian and Empress Theodora, who she had picked a liking to. And though she usually she enjoyed the company of the other woman, today she was filled with the grief of Constantinople. She spies the sea of blues and greens, she adored how passionate her people were about their chariot races! Even Justinian participated, a supporter of the Blues. Oh, how she hated it! Hated being separated from her children, her _people._ She knew every one, when she sees a head in the crowd, she hears their thoughts, their worries, their fears.  
So she knew when the roars of opposing sides would turn to prideful shouting of _‘Nika’,_ Victory. Win. 

It was a blur to her. All she knew is her heart aches that she cannot rejoice with her people as they rioted, chained to Justinian like a dog. 

And then her heart burns. News had reached Justinian; Constantinople was on fire. 

But she knew! Oh how she knew! Her heart burns, bile rises in her throat and heat rushes to her face as tears stream down. She had told him her heart was burning! He ignored her! Ignored the Angel of Byzantium!  
It’s too late now. She lays defeated on the floor, curled up as if a child as putrid bile escapes her mouth. Justinian watched, and oh how joyous was the fear in his eyes! Her suffering brings the fruit of victory! If Constantinople must burn for him to realize, then so be it! She suffers with her children.  
Nika.  
Victory to the people.  
_“Nika,”_ Whispers Byzantine, whispers Theodosia. Her world became blackened soon after. May Justinian face the wrath of God. 

iii.  
Theodosia had awoken in her bed. Still she feels hot as the embers of the fires of Constantinople continue to burn. A maid ghosts around the side of her bed, awaiting a command. Almost as she did Justinian! How horrid! How her child dotes on her hand and foot!  
_“Ah, good morning to you my dearest Aelia.”_ She smiles, the ends of her eyes crinkling as she shakes the maiden’s hand with both of her own.  
Her child’s life flashes before her eyes as mortal skin meets nationhood. Born in dirt, raised in the Latin language. Never schooled, most women weren’t. She had a husband who drank, most men here did. She had a husband who beat her, most women did. Yes, a rather average girl.  
The crinkles around her eyes dissipate slightly, all so fast, only for the spark to be lost as the maiden pulls her hand away. A daughter lost.  
_“There is news of the Emperor, Empire Byzantine,”_ Aelia states, both hands clasped together. She still looked shocked at the fact the nation knew her name. Oh, how she underestimated nations! She knew much more than just her name.  
She blinks, recoiling internally. _“Yes, yes, spit it out my dear girl.”_  
_“Justinian is to flee Constantinople.”_

 

iv.  
Theodosia could almost jump with glee. Her sorrow, her pain, the sickness that she still feels. It was all worth it! She’ll bring the fruit of victory upon the golden platter which her and her children will feast upon it till the end of days! They’ll rejoice, the oppressor finally gone!  
_“Dearest Aelia, fetch me my best garments would you please? This is to be a celebration!”_

The maiden dips her head in respect to her Empire before quickly leaving to fetch the garments. Yes. They will celebrate so joyously! 

 

v.  
What had gone wrong? What happened? Why? Why did this happen?  
Justinian had stayed in Constantinople. How she wished to scream! To wring his neck in her own hands! But she kept still, fists shaking by her sides. 

 

Now she’s walking around the u-shaped arena where her children cheered, where they voiced complaints, where they could ease their minds of their sorrows. Now it is nothing _but_ sorrow, the putrid smell of death, piss and blood fill her nostrils so much it stings. Her own garments, purple with royalty, were now stained red with the blood of her children at the ends.  
He had slaughtered them! Killed them all! Blasted Justinian! Working with the DEVIL! 

Theodosia places a bony hand over her red-stained mouth. She had known them! Known them all! Known every single one of their stories! Known their families! Her children! They were her children! And to see them slaughter like livestock- it was enough to make her want to puke.  
She does a moment of silence for each one as she passes, a trail of blood forming in her wake as fabric picks up fluids and dirt. She sends prayers to The Father and The Son, sends prayers to The Mother. She was merciful, she would grant them access to Heaven. She would cradle them as she did The Son, as Theodosia wished she could. She stays there praying all day and all night. 

Still the embers in Constantinople burn as the Empire sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell Theodosia wants to be a mother? 
> 
> Anyways I do hope you enjoyed I love the Byzantine Empire


End file.
